


Sigh No More

by Lothiriel84



Series: Much Ado About Nothing [2]
Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more.</i> (Much Ado About Nothing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh No More

_That bitch is about to give birth to another bastard_ , his brother had written him, and he honestly didn't know what to make of it.

Memories of the brief encounter they'd shared in Rouen came to the front of his mind; there was a small chance that the child was actually his own, and he wasn't sure whether or not he hoped that that was the case.

It would mean saying goodbye to a future with Valentine, but then he'd always been reluctant about ruining her reputation and renouncing his own principles. 

He needed to talk to his wife, try and settle things between the two of them. That was where his duty lay after all.

 

* * *

 

Sylvia looked so pale and fragile in the middle of her bed, and he felt an unfamiliar pang of affection stir inside his chest.

"Your mistress will be wondering where you are," she murmured somewhat bitterly. "You'd better go back to her."

"My brother wrote me," he started hesitantly, but she promptly shook her head. 

"It's not yours, if that's what you're worried about," she lied easily - and yet he knew it was a lie.

He leaned forward to brush away a lone tear that was lingering on her cheek, and just like that he decided he'd come home at last.


End file.
